


Life Sucks and then you die [podfic]

by litrapod (litra)



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Best Friends, Gen, One Shot, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Temporary Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:34:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 43
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24351409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/litra/pseuds/litrapod
Summary: And if you're a certain Witcher's horse, that's not the end.
Kudos: 11
Collections: Voiceteam 2020, Voiceteam 2020: Purple Podfic Eaters





	Life Sucks and then you die [podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Life sucks, then you die](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22623136) by [TheNamesSid (TheNamesNotImportant)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheNamesNotImportant/pseuds/TheNamesSid). 



**Title:** Life sucks and then you die

**Fandom:** The Witcher

**Author:**

**Reader:** [Litra](http://archiveofourown.org/users/litra)

**Pairing:** Gen

**Rating:** Teen

**Length:** 10:30

**Summary:**

And if you're a certain Witcher's horse, that's not the end. 

  


The original work can be found [Here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22623136)

Right click to [Download](http://kalindalittle.com/podfics/life%20sucks%20then%20you%20die.mp3)


End file.
